


Not Casual At All: ABCD Dressing Room

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: ABCD tour, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: Over the years it never seemed to matter who else they fucked when they always came back to each other.Best friends and occasional lovers: Adore, Bianca, and unrepentant smut with feelings.3,000+ words as an excuse for Adore to suck Bianca off in the dressing room while still in drag.





	Not Casual At All: ABCD Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on AQ under Miss Alyssa Secret. The Not Casual At All stories explore the dynamics between Adore and Bianca (and Danny and Roy), based on the premise that they’re best friends who just happen to also have sex.

The dressing room door had barely clicked shut again after Darienne and Courtney headed out for drinks when Adore flopped down in the chair next to the vanity. Bianca had her back turned but tracked the movement in the mirror, busy peeling off stacks of lashes.

“Good one tonight,” she commented, dropping the lashes into their case and leaning back with a sigh.

“Yeah,” Adore agreed, picking at the edge of one of the holes in her ripped fishnets. “Fucking best ever.”

It never failed to surprise Adore how comfortable Bianca appeared in drag, even fully padded and tucked and cinched for hours. Like now, when she wasn’t even rushing to get out of her gown, and the only things separating her from stage-ready were the missing lashes and single wig. Adore herself credited a less than tight tuck and loose fitting clothes for her own comfort, and she didn’t understand how Bianca could relax with her balls ‘up under her chin’ as she so helpfully put it.

Bianca reached over and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze, gloves and all. “Whatcha thinking about, Pussyface?”

Dark-painted lips stretched into a wicked grin as Adore answered. “Fucking you over the table.”

The eyeroll in response was automatic. “Nice try, but no, bitch.”

Adore’s grin widened at the lack of bite in Bianca’s words.

“Awww, c’mon Bianx, it’s been forever since.”

“Says the queen who has little gay boys and straight girls literally throwing themselves at her on the street and at airports.”

“Not my fault I’m fucking hot as hell.”

Sticking her tongue out only received a trademark BDR stare, although she could see the amusement hiding behind blue contacts.

“There’s probably at least fifty of them waiting by the stage door hoping you’ll be interested in their asses.”

Instead of answering, she took the opportunity to tug on their joined hands until Bianca took the hint and stood, pulling her forward to straddle her thighs. Adore released her fingers as the sequined dress fanned open and exposed slender legs, replacing her hands around the nipped in waist as Bianca settled on her lap.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Bianca’s stage face softened and her hands came up to rest lightly on Adore’s shoulders. “No reason why you’re in here trying to fuck this old whore when you could get ‘em to suck your dick for free.”

Adore let out a frustrated sigh. “You know I hate it when you say that.”

“It’s true, hell they’d probably-“ Bianca stopped mid-sentence as Adore’s hands tightened around her waist.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

She shrugged, reaching out automatically to smooth the tangled ends of Adore’s short green wig. “Just saying, I don’t know why you’d pass up the trade when I’m not gonna let you stick your dick up my ass.” The blunt words were accompanied by a self-deprecating quirk of her exaggerated lips. “And I doubt you’re in a bottoming mood.”

Adore lowered her hands to rest high on Bianca’s fishnet-covered thighs, the touch oddly non-sexual but intimate all the same.

“Maybe cuz I don’t feel like fucking a stranger? Plus it’s been a while and I missed you.”

Bianca’s shoulders dropped noticeably, unconscious tension draining out. She’d given Adore an out that they could laugh off, but the honest answer meant she wasn’t trying to use sex as an excuse to not deal with something else.

Leaning forward, she gave her a quick and mostly chaste kiss. “Missed you too, Pussyface.”

Adore’s close mouthed smile lit up her eyes, and she tugged Bianca back down for more kisses, soft and familiar in their intensity.

Bianca spared a brief thought for the unlocked door before reasoning that the only ones who would walk in without knocking first wouldn’t be shocked and wouldn’t go rushing to social media about it. Courtney and Darienne would tease them mercilessly, but would also definitely keep their mouths shut otherwise.

Pulling back, she couldn’t help the small laugh at seeing her own wine red lipstick mingling with Adore’s dark mermaid green, smeared around her mouth.

“Let me get out of this and we can finish in my room later if-“. She paused as Adore shook her head, hands clamped on her padded hips as she tried to stand. “What?”

Adore’s slender fingers slipped past the gown’s faux wrap front, searching for the waistband of her tights under the edge of the corset. “I wanna suck your dick now.”

Bianca reached down to still her hands momentarily.

“I didn’t bring anything with me, it’s all in my suitcase in my room.” As thorough as her cases of supplies were, Bianca didn’t bother to keep condoms or lube in her drag bag, unlike some of the other queens. Bianca Del Rio wasn’t created to be a sexual persona despite the innuendos and crude humor, and she normally would have refused to even kiss like they had while in drag. Like as not though, the one rule about Adore was that none of her usual rules applied.

Adore straightened up and met her eyes, all traces of humor and playfulness falling away. “I tested clean before we came over, and I haven’t been with anyone since.”

“Too busy?” Bianca was genuinely curious; they were hardly exclusive and she had no problem hearing about Adore’s sexual escapades with anyone else. Over the years it never seemed to matter who else they fucked when they always came back to each other. Sometimes it happened when they were both silly drunk, or one or the other needed comfort, or as another way to reconnect after a long separation the same way two other friends might share drinks and a meal. Their relationship defied labels and boundaries, an unspoken understanding between them that was somehow completely normal. Not that Bianca (or Roy) had occasional casual sex with her other friends.

And not that the sex they had, while hardly monogamous, was casual.

Adore caught her lower lip between her teeth, an unusually self-conscious expression. “Nah. Just haven’t felt like fucking someone who’s only interested in Adore.”

That was something Bianca understood more than most people. She nodded and gently pressed her thumb against Adore’s lip until she released it, soothing the teethmarks with soft motions.

“You?”

Bianca felt her own lips twitching into a half smile. “Not since the last time. No one is getting in line to sleep with this clown.”

Adore pinched her side in admonishment but otherwise didn’t comment on the last part. “The time while you were trying to make a hem or…?”

The half smile turned into a full toothy grin. “Yeah, when you almost made me drop my shears on your head. Couldn’t have waited for me to finish cutting, could you?”

“Hey, I was horny and you were taking too long!”

At that, she had to kiss Adore again, remembering the warm afternoon trading blowjobs in her sewing room (another normally off limits activity).

“Serious though,” Adore murmured when they surfaced for air, foreheads tipped together, “I’m ok without a condom if you are. And I do have some in my bag if you want.”

Safe sex was important, but so was trusting your partner. And in this case, Bianca knew Adore wouldn’t play carelessly with either of their health.

“Yeah. We can.”

“Party!”

Bianca silenced her with another kiss, this one less gentle as she licked her way past Adore’s lips, ignoring the slick of waxy gloss until their tongues met. Adore tasted like whiskey and the cupcakes one of the fans had brought to the meet and greet, the smoky flavor of the alcohol tinged with hints of sweetness. For a few minutes, the only noise in the dressing room was the soft, wet sounds of open-mouthed kisses and gasps of breath in between. Groaning low in her throat, Adore’s fingers had found their way back up under Bianca’s gown when a sharp knock on the door startled them both.

“You guys coming up?” Jamie’s voice was clear even through the door.

Wiping the back of her hand across her mouth, Bianca cleared her throat before calling back, “Give us a few?” Adore was already shaking her head again, clearly not interested in waiting until they could make it to a hotel room with a locked door.

“Going to shower first,” she added, waiting for Jamie’s assent before relaxing. Thankfully, the dressing room boasted a full bathroom, and it wasn’t unusual for Bianca to clean up before leaving a venue.

“I love how you’re so rich and smart,” Adore teased.

“Shut up bitch, I’ve got us twenty minutes max and it’s going to take us half of that to get out of everything.”

As she spoke, Bianca was already reaching for the bottle of alcohol and cotton, but before she could even start in on the wig glue, Adore made up her mind for them both.

Barely giving Bianca any time to re-balance after her muttered “hang on,” she wrapped a hand around and under each thigh before standing up and walking them briskly into the bathroom together, kicking the door shut behind her.

“I’m not showering with a full face-“ Bianca started as Adore deposited her unceremoniously on the wide countertop.

“Fuck the shower,” came the response as Adore reclaimed her mouth, more tongue and teeth than the sensual kisses they were sharing minutes ago. Bianca reached out to start undressing her, surprised out of their liplock when her hands were moved decisively away. There was a brief but silent battle of wills as they made eye contact, both breathing heavily, before she nodded and settled back on the counter, hands coming up to grip the back of Adore’s neck instead. Bianca didn’t do passive and submissive was completely out of the question in bed, but letting Adore take the lead to satisfy her obvious desire wasn’t either of those. The willingness to let her guard down and be vulnerable when they were together was something she mentally filed away to think about another time.

Hiking the heavy skirt of her gown up, Adore dropped to her knees with one last lick across her mouth and down the side of her neck. Leaning back against the mirror created just enough give at the bottom of her corset for Adore to grasp onto three of her four pairs of tights. A few quick tugs accompanied with a hip shimmy left them hanging around her ankles as Adore came back up for the last pair, pulling her padding out and setting it aside with a degree of care that belied her hungry expression.

Bianca nodded in response to the unspoken question, then sucked in a breath as Adore swiftly pulled back her tucking tape.

The hiss of momentary pain turned into an appreciative groan as Adore stood for another kiss, fingers teasing her now-freed cock and grinding her own crotch lightly against Bianca’s bare knee.

“Okay?” she asked between kisses, nipping at Bianca’s lower lip while her hand moved in steady strokes, pausing to squeeze with every pass over the head of her cock as it slowly hardened.

Bianca’s eyes snapped back open from where they’d drifted lazily closed. “Yeah. What?” she asked as a frown passed across Adore’s face in stark contrast to the swollen lips and flush visible on her unpainted throat.

“Can you take them out?”

“…mmmmm…huh?” Bianca considered the non sequitur with the part of her brain not focused on Adore’s fingers as they played over the tip of her now fully hard cock, thumbing at the slick wetness beginning to leak against her palm.

“Your contacts,” Adore murmured, voice dropping into a husky, breathless tone. She licked her lips slowly, distracting Bianca with memories of how they felt gliding down her shaft.

“Yeah?” It took a few seconds of fumbling with her back to the mirror, but the sweet smile Adore gave her when she discarded the blue lenses was worth it.

Bianca slipped a hand between her leg and Adore’s slowly rocking hips, lifting the hem of her short dress and palming the very prominent erection struggling to escape her tucking panties. Their mouths pressed together, kisses growing messy until they were both panting against each other’s lips. She swallowed Adore’s moans when her hand found its way under layers of tights and closed around the heat of her cock, fingers sliding down to cup her balls as Adore rutted against her wrist.

Her own hips lifted off the counter, rising to meet the tight grip and not caring if they went any further than a mutual jerk off. She felt Adore’s other hand groping at the neckline of her gown before working under her padded breast and grazing over her nipple, evoking a whine with a less than gentle pinch. For a few minutes, Bianca’s world narrowed down to the familiar hardness in her hand and the throbbing pressure building between her own legs with every deft stroke, impatiently yanking down the tights constraining her movements.

“Stop, B,” Adore managed, moaning as Bianca sucked a line of lovebites down her neck. She already sounded completely fucked out. “You have to stop, or I’m gonna come.”

With reluctance, Bianca pulled her hand back, Adore groaning out an obscenity as she watched her lick the slick pre-come off her palm and fingers.

The erection bobbing below Adore’s rucked up dress should have looked ridiculous, but Bianca felt a surge of lust as she watched her drop to her knees. Adore licked a stripe of heat up her cock, tongue curling around the swollen head, and sliding back down to suckle at her balls. The gold-flecked green of her eyes was eclipsed by blown out pupils, and she caught Bianca’s hand, lacing their fingers together tightly.

Bianca’s head fell back against the mirror with a thud, losing eye contact when Adore closed her lips around her shaft, tongue lapping at the slit and humming in satisfaction at the taste. Sweaty and tucked all night or not, having Bianca’s cock in her mouth and lips stretched around the thickness, firmly pressed all of the buttons marked “Adore’s arousal”.

She pressed the tip of her tongue against the vein underneath as she slid her mouth up, flicking it just below the head with a hint of teeth. It was one of her favorite ways to evoke a whimper, Bianca’s voice gone high with pleasure.

Adore drank in her moans and breathless gasps, fingers working to stroke the part of her cock she couldn’t fit in her mouth and loosing Bianca’s fingers to fondle the heavy balls. Taking in her heaving chest, she paused to grasp at the bottom of her corset, fumbling for the zipper.

Bianca gripped her wrist, shaking her head loosely. “Leave it,” she exhaled, barely audible over Adore’s own heartbeat in her ears, voice breaking as Adore’s hummed assent vibrated against her cock.

Bobbing her head as she sucked, Adore kept her eyes fixed on Bianca’s face, seeing beads of sweat tracing lines through her makeup and full lips parted in pleasure. Her wig had come completely unpinned, normally neat coils of hair clinging to her damp forehead and spilling across her shoulders. Roy was a handsome man, but Bianca painted and aroused was on another level. Adore thought she’d never looked more beautiful.

If anyone caught a glimpse who didn’t know better, they might mistake them for two women, Bianca’s tights around her ankles above the heels she was still somehow wearing with legs spread wide and Adore’s head buried between her thighs.

Adore dropped her hand to fist her own cock as she sucked, feeling the wetness dripping down the shaft and wishing for Bianca’s hand or mouth instead. The thought made her groan around the cock in her mouth, and Bianca’s breath caught sharply, fingers tangling in the strands of her wig.

Adore didn’t need to hear her gasped, “Fuck, I’m close.” Years of reading her reactions to the point that sex between them was comfortable above anything else meant that she knew Bianca was barely clinging to control but still considerate enough to not come in her mouth without warning. Her only complaint about this position meant she couldn’t clearly see the way her liquid amber eyes would lose their focus, perfect teeth clenched as she panted and tried to hold off her orgasm.

She pulled off long enough to husk out, “Come on then. Come for me,” hearing how raspy the words were from her well-used throat. Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her lips as tightly as possible around the shaft, sliding down until the head pressed against the back of her mouth a hair’s breadth from choking her. Bianca’s hips stuttered as she swallowed against the tip once, twice, three times before letting her cock fall from her lips and stroking rapidly as Bianca came with a harsh gasp across Adore’s open mouth.

Bianca was still riding out the aftershocks of pleasure, hand gone limp against her head and eyes barely focused as Adore licked the cum from her lips. She was still catching her breath when Adore sank her teeth into her inner thigh and came with a strangled moan before collapsing with her cheek pressed beside her spit-slick crotch.

Deciding against trying to pull her back to her feet with what were likely to be sore knees and wobbly ankles, Bianca slid off the counter until she was sprawled on the floor next to Adore, propped up against the glass shower door. Wordlessly, she wrapped heavy arms around her shoulders and shared a lingering kiss tinged with the salty bitterness still slicking her lips. Adore’s sated expression caused a familiar ache in her chest that she did her best to ignore.

Gazing at their reflection in the mirror to the side, she choked out a laugh, turning Adore until she could see as well.

Adore’s mascara ran in rivulets down her cheeks, her wig was half unpinned, and a mess of cum and the remains of lipstick smeared across her mouth. Bianca hadn’t fared much better, dark streaks of eyeliner and shadow making her look more like a raccoon than ever, although her wig was still glued down. The lines between boy and queen were more blurred than ever, but it never seemed to matter when it was just the two of them.

Once the giggles subsided, Adore lifted a hand to Bianca’s cheek. Despite the ruined makeup and evidence of sex, her eyes were solemn and Bianca held her breath, waiting.

“I love you,” Adore whispered, and a tiny frisson of arousal tugged at her spent cock at the sound of her ruined voice, knowing she was the cause of it.

Bianca breathed out and pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you too.”

The moment stretched out between them, settling in and slipping away but not uncomfortably.

Adore looked down and her smile was back as she reached up to finally unzip Bianca from her sweaty gown. Slowly, they helped each other undress.

“Bianx?”

“Yeah?”

“Think we can get your cum off my dress for the show tomorrow?”

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Safe sex is important! Adore and Bianca have a brief discussion and are both consenting to not use protection because they’ve been tested and trust each other despite not being in a monogamous relationship. It’s not a guarantee, so always be sure you and your partner are on the same page about stuff like this.


End file.
